


basorexia

by mouthbites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, i guess, im sry for the cliche title lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthbites/pseuds/mouthbites
Summary: doyoung is self-conscious about his lack of experience and his friend yuta volunteers to help.





	

when doyoung admits that he has never kissed anyone, yuta acts like it's no big deal whatsoever.

"is it a problem?" he asks, sprawled on doyoung's bed, looking down into the bag of chips they're sharing.

"well," doyoung says, "kind of."

"why?"

"i'm twenty-one," doyoung says, realizing he doesn't quite manage to keep a whiny tone out of his voice. "and the closest i've come to action is my cousin pecking me on the cheek in fifth grade. it's embarrassing."

"so what?" yuta asks, mashing four pieces of chips into his mouth. "many people don't start dating until their 20's. it's not like there are set rules for your sexual progression. oh--" he waves his hand in the air. "kiss in middle school, second base in high school, and you _must_ have fucked somebody before you finish college."

doyoung stares at him. "kiss in middle school? you're not helping."

"what i mean is," yuta continues patiently. "we're all different. and you're still young."

doyoung purses his lips. "so when did you have your first?" he asks, leaning forward to snatch the bag from yuta's hogging hands.

yuta scoots down against the wall and frowns in thought. "tongue or no tongue?"

doyoung keeps his eyes from rolling. "no tongue, but like. more than a peck." he nibbles on a chip, looking down. "a _real_ kiss."

yuta hums. "i guess, twelve?"

"grade twelve?"

"age twelve."

doyoung stops chewing, hand frozen halfway to his mouth. “why am i even talking to you?”

“because i am an amazing friend who gives great advice?”

doyoung tosses the bag back at him. "it's not like i want to get it done just for the sake of it," he mutters, not overly comfortable with having this conversation in the first place. "i don’t really care. i just... feel like i'm missing out."

yuta digs with his tongue at the back of his teeth and looks at doyoung peculiarly. "do you want to kiss someone?"

doyoung shrugs. "i just want to know what it's like."

"you just want to try it?"

"i guess."

 

 

it's not something they talk about a lot, but it comes up sometimes, the way things do. the inability to fully relate to his friends' tales of escapades and relations bothers doyoung a little bit more than he'd like to admit.

"i thought you didn't want a relationship."

"i don't," doyoung says. "the two are not mutually exclusive. you'd think that you of all people would know that."

yuta doesn't take the least bit offense. he plays with the straw of his sugary iced coffee, watching doyoung thoughtfully across the table. "i just thought..."

"what?"

he shrugs. "you seem like the traditional kind. would want to wait for someone special, and all that."

"i'm not saving my lips for marriage, no."

yuta laughs. "so, do you want to hook up with somebody? are you..." he tilts his head to the side, as if he's carefully looking for the right word, " _frustrated_?"

doyoung rolls his eyes. "i'm fine, thanks."

"so it's just about the kissing?"

doyoung's lips tense. the way yuta says it irks him; too simple, too direct. the way, doyoung supposes, of someone who has too much experience to feel awkward about stuff like this. but he could at least keep it down in a public space.

"yeah," he mumbles.

yuta’s still looking at him, with a creepy sort of smile on his face. “could it be that you want to kiss _someone specific_?” he tries, voice drippingly sweet.

doyoung gives him A Look.

"okay, fine." yuta takes a sip and shifts, leaning back against the synthetic leather of the booth seat. "so anybody would do?"

"well, not anybody," doyoung protests.

 

 

meddlesome as he is, yuta soon shoulders the mission to Help.

"so," he says, half muffled by his big knitted scarf, pulled up almost to his ears.

"so, what?"

"let's find you someone to kiss."

doyoung laughs as they walk. "just like that?"

"yeah."

"how?"

yuta grins. "i don't know. we could hand out flyers on campus." he sweeps his hand in the air as if imagining a billboard. " _kim dongyoung, 21, an avid user of lip balm--_ "

"cut it out," doyoung whines. "be serious, hyung."

"there are apps for this kind of thing these days," yuta explains patiently. "or you go to a club and pick someone up like a normal person."

doyoung looks down, studying the ground in front of him. "stuff like that always feel like they entail something more," he says finally.

"they don't have to."

"i know, but." doyoung flaps his arms out. "like, i would like it to be over in five minutes, no strings attached. just in and out, nothing more, thanks, bye. do you think i could open with that?"

yuta laughs long and loud, and though doyoung usually hates being laughed at it doesn't hurt his feelings. instead it loosens up a tension in his shoulders that he didn't even realize was there, makes him chuckle along.

“you’re so cute you could probably score no matter how you open a convo,” yuta says, like habitually, looking at a display in a shop window in passing.

doyoung looks down again and pretends the comment didn't make his ears heat up. he blames the cold.

they're quiet for a bit, walking side by side. then yuta says, entirely casually; "or, i mean. if you want to. i could do it."

doyoung stares at him. "what?"

yuta looks back at him, eyebrows raised, like he's just suggesting what to eat for dinner. "you could kiss me."

an image of it flashes through doyoung's mind - him and yuta, entwined, attached at the face. neither of them are straight, and yuta isn't bad looking. he has a nice mouth; lips well-shaped and pretty, splitting easily into smiles.

doyoung snaps out of it, a second too late he’s aware, and glares at him. “don’t be weird.”

 

 

the rational side of doyoung, which is pretty big, which he takes pride in, knows that curiosity is a very natural thing. part of human nature. responsible for some of her biggest triumphs. it also thinks that the desire for this specific piece of knowledge that he’s experiencing is really stupid.

he has plans, okay. he’s got shit to do. papers to write, a degree to finish and a career to pursue. he’d be very happy to just focus on that, but for some reason it’s hard to let this go.

doyoung leans closer to yuta, sitting next to him in the half-empty library, and whispers: "what's it like?"

yuta doesn't stop scribbling in his notebook, as always a random mix of korean and japanese. "is what like?"

doyoung grimaces. he hoped yuta wouldn't make him say it. "kissing," he hisses.

“oh.” now yuta looks up. he rests his chin in his hand and gives doyoung a beaming, sickly sweet smile. “soft like a marshmallow, sweet like a cherry lollipop...”

doyoung resists the urge to shove him off his chair. “hyung. come on.”

yuta laughs lightly, barely making any sound in the quiet hall. he leans back in his seat and gazes blankly into the air for a moment. the pen spins around in his hand, end tapping against the paper. “i don’t know. depends on who you do it with. it can be awful, and it can be great.”

doyoung purses his lips and realizes he feels a little too much like a fourteen year old girl for comfort. whispering in the library, hanging on to every word of his experienced friend. “that’s a terrible description.”

yuta laughs again. “i’m sorry, it’s hard to describe.” he flips a page in his textbook.

doyoung turns back to his books and tries to concentrate. he scans over the open page and highlights a couple of sentences without much consideration.

yuta’s still leaned back, not reading. “but…” he adds after a bit. apparently he’s still thinking about it. doyoung glances at him from the side. “when it's good, it’s one of the best things ever.” another smile passes over his face, this one small and, doyoung notes with disbelief, _genuine_ , then he fits his pencil between his fingers again and jots down some kana in the margin of his notes. 

doyoung stares down at an empty spot on his paper.

“okay,” he mumbles after a minute. “let’s try it.”

yuta turns his head, frowning for a second before he catches on. “you and me?” his smirk is wide and entertained.

doyoung ducks down, looking at him hard. “just don’t think you can add me to your list of conquests, or whatever. this is purely for science, okay?”

yuta cocks his brows. “okay,” he says. “when?”

“what?”

“when do you wanna do it?”

“uh,” doyoung says. he hadn’t thought that far. “now?” he suggests on pure whim, ignoring the way his stomach flips at the prospect.

yuta snorts. “we’re in the library,” he reminds doyoung. “also…” he reaches for his phone to check the time. “i have to leave for soccer practice soon. how about tomorrow?”

“tomorrow night?” doyoung asks, the surreality of it all making his brain lag.

yuta nods. “nine pm?”

doyoung smacks him over the shoulder. “don’t make it a fucking appointment!” a girl two tables down gives them an irritated look, brows furrowed.

yuta hunches, snickering. “nine pm or not?” he whispers, looking at doyoung with a dangerous glint in his eyes. “my room?”

“fine,” doyoung hisses back.

“great.” yuta shoves his books and papers together and starts stuffing them down into his bag. “are you good on your own? i’m heading out.”

“i don’t need you,” doyoung hisses with an unnecessary glare.

the smirk is still lingering on yuta’s mouth. “okay,” he says. “later, then.”

 

 

seven minutes past nine doyoung stands outside yuta’s dorm room door, because he’d rather die than seem eager. he spits out his gum in a trash can and wipes his sweaty palms on his t-shirt before lifting his hand to knock.

yuta opens almost immediately, stepping aside with a sunny grin. “hey, come in.”

“this is weird,” doyoung says as soon as yuta has closed the door.

yuta laughs, turning away to scoop up the pile of clothes on his bed and dump it on his desk chair instead. “relax,” he says. “you’ve been in here a thousand times.” he leans over the mattress and pulls at the covers a bit before taking a seat on the edge. then he looks up at doyoung and pats the space next to him. doyoung groans.

“would you prefer to stand?”

“no,” doyoung says quickly. “no... i don’t know.” he scratches his arm and glances around the room, taking a sudden interest in yuta’s obscure anime posters, looking anywhere but at his friend.

yuta leans back on his hands. “you can just tell me if you’ve changed your mind, you know. it won’t hurt my fee-fees.”

doyoung rolls his eyes. “no, that’s not it.”

“then come on,” yuta chuckles. “you said you wanted it to be quick. five minutes, in and out, that’s it, right? let’s get it over with.”

“well, hm, that. i mean…” doyoung aimlessly waves a hand. “it’s not like it has to be over in five minutes,” he rambles. “that was just… just in case i don’t like it.”

“oh,” yuta says politely, tone blank, but his mouth is curled in a grin that he can’t, or doesn’t try to, wipe off. “i see.” he seems very amused at the whole situation. doyoung decides to pretend it’s not on his expense. “just come sit down already.”

doyoung complies. yuta shifts in his spot, folding one leg under the other, so they’re more face to face.

looking up, his eyes automatically fall on yuta’s mouth, and doyoung suddenly feels very aware of what is about to take place. a light tingle passes over his own lips. here, on the brink of it, something twists in his stomach - a lot like nervousness, but not quite. his heart starts to beat harder, high up in his chest.

“what if it gets weird afterwards.”

yuta shrugs. “i won’t make it weird if you don’t.” he scoots a little closer. any more and he’ll be half in doyoung’s lap. 

doyoung wets his lips.

“for science, remember?”

“right,” doyoung says mechanically. he’s still frozen as he sat down. his hands tighten in his lap. “hey. this is… just kissing, right?”

yuta stills, sitting back a bit, and looks softly at him. “i’m not gonna try to make you do something you don’t want,” he says. “if you wanna stop, just say so, okay?”

after a moment, doyoung nods.

yuta is close enough that doyoung could count the pores on his nose. not a very sexy thought, he reprimands himself. yuta’s bangs are hanging over his face, casting shadows over his half-lidded eyes. that curl is back. yuta is amused by something again.

“dude,” he says, voice lower now, just a warm murmur. “close your eyes.”

doyoung instinctively breathes in, as if going under water. in the darkness his other senses grow stronger. he can hear, faintly, a hand sliding over fabric, picks up a whiff of shampoo or body spray, can feel yuta’s breath ghosting over his chin. can sense him coming closer, closer closer.

the first brush of lips is light, short, soft (so soft), and quite anticlimactic.

“hm,” doyoung says, cracking his eyes open.

“you okay?” yuta mumbles, still close, close enough that their noses almost bump together.

“yeah.”

“good.” the second, a brief pressing. “then stop talking.” the third, a little longer.

yuta keeps putting pecks on him, on his mouth and cheeks and a few on his chin, and doyoung increasingly feels that he should do something, but isn’t sure if it’s Time. he wouldn’t want to be the one to rush things, in case yuta has some kind of plan.

right then, as if he can read him, yuta pulls back a little. he brings his hand up, fingers light on doyoung’s cheek, and runs his thumb over the corner of doyoung’s mouth. doyoung feels it open. his lips, just slightly separated.

yuta closes in again and kisses his bottom lip, nipping it ever so lightly with his own, lingering just long enough for doyoung to follow the motion. 

there is a tiny spark somewhere in doyoung’s belly. 

yuta comes again, now fitting doyoung’s upper lip between his own. doyoung echoes him.

he feels yuta breathe out, and knows that he is smiling. doyoung doesn’t open his eyes. he sits perfectly still, waiting for the next one. it doesn’t take long. the tips of their noses brush together as yuta shifts side, getting bolder as soon as doyoung gets more confident.

the pecks were dry, and nothing wrong with that, doyoung notes distantly, but this has introduced an element of moisture; a hint of slide when inside of lip meets inside of lip, dampening, making the sensitive skin catch in light contact.

yuta’s hand is still on his face, though more on his neck now, but it’s just there; light, steadying, unintrusive. his hair tickles doyoung’s face, his knee resting against doyoung’s thigh. he grins against doyoung’s lips and adds some twist, a new detail.

doyoung has had cable, has seen american movies. he knows the gist of it all, but he still feels clumsy trying to fit his lips with yuta’s, trying to follow his movements.

yuta inches away from him. “just…” he says, “try to relax a bit more.” he punctuates with another, short kiss. “don’t overthink it.”

doyoung contemplates the advice. truth to be told, his back is getting tired and it feels like he’s about to get a crick in his neck. he pulls away to shift his position, folding his leg under him, and yuta perks up and moves with him, getting close again, fitting them together. his hand slides back up to doyoung’s neck, pulling him forward, leaning in to press his lips to doyoung’s throat.

doyoung makes a choked noise of surprise that makes yuta snicker against his skin. doyoung finds his hand in yuta’s hair, not sure how it ended up there, but finds he likes the feeling of the strands against his fingers, and the noise yuta makes in return when he tightens them. yuta moves up to his jawline, giggling into doyoung’s ear until doyoung pulls him back to his mouth.

slowly the mechanicalness of it is starting to wear off, turning into something more fluid, dynamic. when yuta’s lips touch his, playful and smooth, it feels like his stomach is hollowed out, lifting, sucking in. in the moment the world feels unusually real, more true, as if he wouldn’t otherwise believe it. like his senses have sharpened, awareness heightened, making every detail stand out. the room is filled with their sounds - small and soft and slick, lips meeting and parting.

“hey,” yuta mumbles, grinning lazily. “you wanna try some tongue?”

there is a small twist, or some kind of flutter, inside doyoung. he nods.

yuta draws close and kisses him, carefully like the first time, but now doyoung feels a dash of wetness over his lip. it almost makes him startle, even though he knew what was coming. yuta gives him a peck or two and then licks up, over the underside of doyoung’s upper lip. it takes a second, as if he’s stunned by the way his nerve endings light up, but then doyoung meets him, their tongues brushing together lightly, warm and slick and alive.

yuta pauses, turning away for a second but then he’s back, grinning, and doyoung grins too. their lips find each other again, easily, yuta tilting his head and licking into his mouth. warmth swirls up in doyoung’s belly. his skin feels hot, and yuta’s too. he runs his hand up yuta’s arm, without even thinking about it, coming to rest at his neck. yuta hums, short and deep in the back of his throat, when doyoung catches the tip of his tongue between his lips, sucking softly for a moment.

the second time yuta turns his head quickly only to return like nothing happened, doyoung starts to wonder. the third time, only a couple of seconds later, he pulls back and asks, “what are you doing?”

yuta snickers. “it’s been more than five minutes now,” he says, stealing another kiss. “more like fifteen, actually.”

doyoung turns around, eyes searching, and finds a clock on the wall above the desk. 

“uh,” he says. “so, you wanna stop?”

“no,” yuta murmurs, still hovering near, his breath tickling doyoung’s cheek. “it just means you like it.” 

doyoung almost bites back the grin. “shut up”, he mutters and grabs the back of yuta’s neck.


End file.
